thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mind Games
enlace Rolling Stone enlace |anterior = Some Time in New York City (1972) |posterior = Walls and Bridges (1974) }} Mind Games es el cuarto álbum de estudio de John Lennon tras la separación de The Beatles, grabado y publicado en 1973. Dicha publicación coincide con el inicio de un periodo de separación de catorce meses de Yoko Ono y con el fin de su activismo político, en gran medida debido a la reelección de Richard Nixon como Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. Como resultado de su trabajo solitario, sin la participación de Ono, y de su vuelta al marco de canciones fijadas en John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band o Imagine, Mind Games fue mejor recibido tanto por la crítica como por el público, alcanzando el puesto #13 en las listas de éxitos británicas y el #9 en las listas de Billboard, donde sería certificado disco de oro por la RIAA. Historia Tras completar el trabajo del último álbum de Yoko, Feeling the Space, a mediados de 1973 y tras pasar unos meses en su nuevo hogar en el edificio Dakota, Yoko y John decidieron romper su relación durante cerca de un año para reclamar sus caminos individuales y ver si su relación era lo suficientemente fuerte para garantizar una reunión. Sería durante ese verano cuando Lennon compondría las canciones que conforman Mind Games, las cuales serían grabadas en el Record Plant Studios de Nueva York, con la asistencia personal de May Pang, quien actuaría como co-productora del álbum. Bajo el seudónimo de "The Plastic U.F.Ono Band", Lennon contrató los servicios del batería de sesión y amigo Jim Keltner, del guitarrista David Spinozza y los coros del grupo Something Different. Con la aprobación de Ono, Pang se convertiría en la compañera sentimental de Lennon durante las sesiones, viajando ambos a Los Ángeles en otoño para dar comienzo al periodo conocido como "Lost Weekend", que puede traducirse como "fin de semana perdido". El tono de varias canciones incluidas en el álbum se convierte en lúgubre y se llena de disculpas hacia Yoko ("Aisumasen (I'm Sorry)", "One Day at a Time", "Out The Blue" y "You Are Here"), mientras otras exploran la afinidad de Lennon por el rock'n'roll, en el caso de "Tight A$" y "Meat City". De forma adicional, Mind Games fue producido sin la ayuda de Phil Spector. El tema que da nombre al álbum se suma a una sucesión de canciones compuestas en torno a un mensaje pacifista y de buenas intenciones, como "Give Peace A Chance" e "Imagine". "Bring on the Lucie (Freda Peeple)" y "Only People" son los únicos temas de índole política registrados en el álbum, seguidos de tres minutos de silencio en el tema "Nutopian International Anthem", simbólicamente mudo. Tras el anuncio de su separación, Lennon y Ono se sintieron optimistas al declarar la creación de Nutopia, una Nación imaginaria sin fronteras y de perpetua paz, designando "1 White Street, Nueva York, N.Y." como su embajada. Debido a su inconsistencia en estilo y a su naturaleza no provocativa, Mind Games no es considerado un trabajo vital en su carrera musical, si bien permanece como exponente de uno de sus momentos más creativos. Aún así, continúa siendo uno de los firmes favoritos para sus seguidores. En 2002, Yoko supervisó una remezcla de Mind Games para una reedición remasterizada con tres temas adicionales. Lista de canciones Todas las canciones compuestas por John Lennon, excepto donde se anota. #"Mind Games " - 4:13 #"Tight A$" - 3:37 #"Aisumasen (I'm Sorry)" - 4:44 #"One Day (at a Time)" - 3:09 #"Bring on the Lucie (Freda Peeple)" - 4:12 #"Nutopian International Anthem" (John Lennon/Yoko Ono) - 0:03 #* Himno simbólico de Nutopia #"Intuition" - 3:08 #"Out the Blue" - 3:23 #"Only People" - 3:23 #"I Know (I Know)" - 3:49 #"You Are Here" - 4:08 #"Meat City" - 2:45 ;Temas extra # "Aisumasen (I'm Sorry)" - 3:36 #"Bring on the Lucie (Freda Peeple)" - 1:02 #"Meat City" - 2:37 Intérpretes *John Lennon: voz principal y armonías; guitarras rítmica, acústica y slide; clavinete y percusión (para los dos últimos instrumentos aprece acreditado como Dr. Winston O´Boogie & Los Paranoias). *Ken Ascher: piano, órgano y melotrón. *David Spinozza: guitarras solista y acústica. *Gordon Edwards: bajo. *Jim Keltner: batería *Rick Marotta: batería en "Meat City" y "Bring on the Lucie" *Michael Brecker: saxofón *Sneaky Pete: guitarra pedal steel. *Something Different: coros. Enlaces externos *JohnLennon.com Mind Games en JohnLennon.com Categoría:Álbumes de John Lennon